Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Impatiens walleriana. 
Variety denomination: HGI-1068-1.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98HGI-1068-1xe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in the village of Hem, the Netherlands. The female parent is xe2x80x98IB-18-2xe2x80x99 (unpatented). The male parent is xe2x80x98IB-22-1xe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98HGI-1068-1xe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor Johannes J. G. Sijm, in November 1999, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in the village of Hem, the Netherlands.
xe2x80x98HGI-1068-1xe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor and selected in a controlled cultivated environment in the village of Hem, the Netherlands. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings used in propagation was first performed in December 1999 in the village of Hem, the Netherlands and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98HGI-1068-1xe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Impatiens as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact growth;
2. Small flowering;
3. Small leaves; and
4. Intense orange color
xe2x80x98HGI-1068-lxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in the village of Hem, the Netherlands under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98HGI-1068-1xe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Firefly Orangexe2x80x99. The overall habit and appearance of xe2x80x98HGI-1068-1xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Firefly Orangexe2x80x99 are comparable, however xe2x80x98HGI-1068-1xe2x80x99 has a more compact growth, the flowers are slightly larger, 2.3 cm in length and 2.0 cm in width and a flower color of RHS N30A, whereas the flowers of xe2x80x98Firefly Orangexe2x80x99 are 2 cm in length and 1.8 cm in width and RHS N30C in color.
In comparision to the instant plant, both parental cultivars have a more vigorous plant habit. When grown under the same conditions in a greenhouse as potted plants, the parental cultivars are 50% taller than xe2x80x98HGI-1068-1xe2x80x99. The flower color of parental cultivars differ from xe2x80x98HGI-1068-1xe2x80x99. Flowers of the female parental cultivar are RHS N30A; flowers of the male parental cultivar are RHS N34B, and are larger, 4-5 cm in diameter.